Don't Underestimate the Bookworm
by Andi88
Summary: The first step to defeating Zelena is getting the dagger away from her and saving Rumplestiltskin. Luckily that Wicked Witch, like most people, vastly underestimates Belle. A fic in which Belle is appropriately awesome.


**So I have so much hope that Belle will have a vital role in getting the dagger away from Zelena. This is one of my many ideas of how it could go down, though I realize it probably won't and by Sunday I'm sure this will be AU. **

**Regardless, hope you enjoy this bit of Belle awesomeness! :) Please forgive any mistakes, I didn't take as much time to edit as I normally do.**

* * *

Belle never thought she'd see the day, sitting in her love's shop with Regina of all people, studying ancient texts while the queen rifled through potions. The Savior and Hook were there too, but she was more in the way than of any help and the pirate simply fiddled with some maps and gazed longingly at Emma.

The more Belle ran Rumple's shop and somewhat stood in his place as the town's go-to person for spells and help, the more she understood him.

People were annoying.

She really didn't mind helping of course, but every time a townsperson came running in begging for money for some gambling addiction or a new pair of shoes, all the while knowing good and well that there were serious problems afoot, Belle had the strongest urge to turn them into snails.

The Charmings and their daughter were another thing. While she loved them dearly, she was really started to see why Rumple found them so obnoxious. But like Rumple she thought it rather endearing. They were like pesky little puppies running around, who would dart out into traffic and be killed if not properly supervised.

And she was even beginning to understand his relationship with Regina, one she'd always thought strange. It was difficult to forgive the former Evil Queen for the years of torment she endured, just because of who she loved, but Belle had managed. Unlike Rumple, she was forgiving to a fault, and in Regina's repentant eyes she saw her Rumple, wallowing in regret. But she hadn't forgotten, no, and while Regina was the last person on earth she wanted to spend time with, she was a brilliant person and one you would much prefer on your side. And that, she finally could see, was why Rumple worked with her.

"What's this?" Emma blurted, holding up a vial of black liquid.

"Don't touch that!" Belle and Regina snapped in unison, surprising the blonde enough to carefully set the vial down.

"Unless you want to find yourself living out the rest of your days as a tapeworm," Belle continued, turning her attention back to the scroll she'd been skimming through.

Emma grimaced. "How come you don't become a magician, Belle? You know more about this stuff than anyone."

"Not more than Rumple," Belle commented absently. "I only know what I know through reading and watching. Besides, I'm not innately magic like you and Regina."

"But you could learn," Regina said. "Anyone can, really. You wouldn't ever be as powerful as _that _one over there, but you could do it."

Belle wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll stick to casting spells with potions, and only if I have to."

Regina glanced up. "Did Rumple even _know _that you were picking up so much?"

"I'm not sure," Belle said, smirking. "But if he minding me learning, he wouldn't have allowed me to spend hours watching him in the Dark Castle."

Regina chuckled. "Weren't you supposed to be his maid?"

"I was a terrible at it."

"As if he really wanted you for his _maid_," Hook muttered, but Belle chose to ignore him.

Instead she stared down a picture of a squid's tentacle. The writing around it was old and difficult to read. "Regina," she called. "What is this? I've never seen it before and I can't make out the writing."

Regina walked over and looked over her shoulder. "Oh. It's talking about a certain sort of squid. The ink from it can render a sorcerer frozen and powerless for a short time. It's how the Charmings captured your Rumple back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I remember that!" Emma exclaimed. "When Mary Margaret and I went there, we found it in his cell," her face scrunched up. "All over a piece of paper…that he wrote my name on. Over. And over…" she shook her head. "Is there more?! We could use it against Zelena."

Regina shook her head. "It would need to _touch _her. And with Rumple as her guard dog, it would never work, even if we _had _some. He's been tricked by it too many times."

"I think he got trapped that first time on purpose…" Emma murmured.

* * *

Eventually Regina, her student, and Hook left, leaving Belle to her books and quiet shop. She wondered sometimes if Rumple would be pleased that she had stepped in for him, or disappointed that she had all but abandoned the library he gave her. She had hired people to run it for her, but she much preferred his shop, to be _surrounded _by him.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Regina said about the squid ink. She set to digging, going through all of Rumple's vials and containers before finally finding a long, thin box that she'd never noticed before. One thing that no one, especially not Regina and not even Rumple knew about her, was that she had actually mastered the little spell Rumple used to lock some of the boxes in his shop. The most important or dangerous locks required keys, but other things, things he simply didn't want anyone but himself having access to without permission, were sealed with a simple spell.

It made her a little nervous. She didn't like magic, and she _really_ didn't like anyone knowing that she could do it. Sprinkling a potion on a cloak was one thing, anyone could do that, but saying an incantation in your head and watching a spark of pink light come from your fingertips was quite another. (And why pink instead of purple? She had no clue.)

She knew that she wasn't powerful. People like Emma and Rumple could do magic without chants or words, and she needed them, but despite her discomfort, it gave her a tiny thrill knowing that she could do something no one knew she could.

So she said the words in her head, and waved her hand in front of the box, and it popped open. She allowed herself a tiny wiggle of celebration before withdrawing a ballpoint pen.

Well, Regina said squid _ink_, and Rumple wouldn't have sealed up a normal pen. She scribbled on her finger, but nothing happened. Well, chanting spells did not necessarily make her a sorcerer, so she supposed it wouldn't affect her.

But then Belle remembered a method Rumple used to test potions. It took her seconds to find the correct book, and minutes to gather the supplies. Rumple would be pleased with how organized his alchemy things were now.

She followed the directions Rumple had written down himself, enjoying the scientific process immensely. No wonder he liked doing this so much. Never again would she scold him for sitting in his basement creating magic.

From what her novice eyes could tell, the ink in the pen was indeed squid ink. She considered checking with Regina, but if they were going to trap Zelena they would need to be sneaky. Zelena would expect this kind of thing from Regina, but perhaps not from Belle. People did tend to underestimate her, and maybe now she could use that to their advantage.

Now to figure out how to get it on Zelena's skin.

"Don't worry, Rumple," Belle whispered, twirling the pen in her hand. "I'll save you."

* * *

Word traveled like lightning that another standoff between Regina and Zelena was happening in the woods near Rumple's cabin.

Belle stared at the pen. Her first thought was to try and stab Zelena with it, but she would see it coming. Maybe even Rumple, controlled as he was by the dagger, would be compelled to protect her. And he would _definitely _see it coming. She broke off the top of the pen. There was so little of it there, she would only have one chance at this.

Belle raced behind Ruby along with the dwarfs and a few other townsfolk into the woods, where Regina and Zelena were circling one another like cats, and Emma, Hook, Robin, and the Charmings watched on. Rumple stood off to the side, head bowed, in complete submission.

No one made her Rumple submit but _her, _dammit.

"Oh look," Zelena said, and Belle wished she could slap that smug look off her face. "Our audience has returned! Good!"

"We know what you plan to do, Zelena," Emma said. "And we won't let you."

Zelena mockingly shivered. "Ooh, I'm so scared. Let me guess, Little Miss Know-It-All here figured it out," she gestured to Belle, who went to stand between David and Hook.

Rumple's head snapped up, as if Zelena had said Belle's name. He locked eyes with Belle, and her heart broke at the frightened, resigned look on his face. He looked older, as if his hundreds of years were finally catching up to him, but to Belle he was still as handsome as ever, and all she wanted was _him _in her arms again.

Zelena looked Belle up and down with a distasteful expression as if she were nothing more than unsatisfactory produce. "I don't understand what you see in her, Rumple. No bigger than a child and just as strong. I keep hearing how _smart _she is. I think she just pretends to know everything so she won't seem quite so…insignificant."

Belle clenched her fists and pressed her lips together, refusing to let this witch make her lose her temper. Rumple look near to snarling, however.

Zelena didn't miss Belle's red face, however, and smirked, walking over to Rumple and laying a possessive hand on his shoulder. "What, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Are you just going to stand around and antagonize the bookworm?" Regina asked dismissively, but shot Belle an inquiring look. Even she knew that it was unlike Belle to remain silent. "Because this will get boring, fast."

But Zelena wasn't done needling, and kept grinning wickedly at Belle. "Oh, but look at her! She looks like she might cry! Poor dear, I do believe she's jealous. And why wouldn't she be? Rumple may be my pet now…" Zelena slid her hand up Rumple's arm, before tangling her fingers in his hair. Belle began to see red. "…But he's well…taken _care _of."

Beside her, Hook made a gagging noise, and David moved a little closer to her, as if ready to stop her from attacking.

Zelena turned to look at Rumple, who squeezed his eyes closed. "Isn't that right, Doll? Your time with me isn't unenjoyable, is it?"

Belle didn't think she could stand another second, but then suddenly Zelena's lips were on Rumple's, and though his body was rigid and unwilling, his mouth worked against the witch's.

And Belle exploded.

With a strangled, almost inhuman-sounding shriek that she wasn't even aware that she could make, Belle lunged at Zelena, only to be caught midair by David and Hook, who held her arms, eyes wide in astonishment by how difficult it was to hold the petite woman back.

Even Regina and Emma both took a step back, startled and more than a little impressed by Belle's fury.

Belle resembled a feral animal, pulling with all her strength against the men holding her and literally growling.

Zelena stepped away from Rumple, who looked like he could either murder or cry, or more likely both, and threw back her head to laugh.

"Look at you! My, how ferocious!" she sauntered closer to Belle. "You look like an angry kitten!"

David and Hook both tightened their hold and stiffened in fear, and from the corner of Belle's eye she saw Regina draw nearer, hand up as if ready to…protect her?

Zelena ignored the men and brought her face close to Belle's. "He's mine, now…dearie."

That did it. Belle spit into Zelena's face, grinning maliciously as the witch recoiled in disgust.

"You _bitch_!" Belle screamed. "You keep your fucking hands OFF of him!" she vaguely registered a few gasps and cheers, along with a snigger from Hook and a boisterous laugh from what sounded like Robin.

"How _dare _you?!" Zelena hissed, wiping furiously at her face. "You will _pay _for that!" she raised up the dagger, her eyes narrowing at Belle. "Rumple! Kill her!"

David and Hook released Belle's arms only to stand in front of her. It was a nice gesture, but with a flick of her wrist, Zelena sent them flying.

Regina created a fireball in her palm, ready to hurl it at her sister, and Robin fired an arrow, but another flick erected a shimmering wall of magic, separating everyone from Belle, Rumple and Zelena.

Rumple was frozen to the spot, staring at Belle in horror and shaking violently.

"I command you!" Zelena yelled, pressing the flat of the knife roughly against the side of his face and he cringed in pain. "KILL HER!"

"Zelena!" Regina called, her voice muffled by the shield. "This is between you and me!"

"Not now, sis," Zelena growled. "Do it NOW, Rumplestiltskin!"

Belle could hear shouts of distress and "no!" from the crowd, Emma and Ruby being the loudest. But Belle didn't pay attention to them, only watched with a sinking heart as Rumple took halting steps toward her, watched as he fought every movement of his own body.

Tears were rolling down his face, and Belle wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. She wasn't afraid of dying, not really. What she was really afraid of, was what killing her would do to her love.

"Zelena," he groaned, not taking his eyes off Belle. "Let's make a deal…"

"No deals!" she screamed. "I want you to kill this little wretch! Put your hands around her neck and watch the life drain from her eyes!"

Belle didn't move as Rumple raised his hand, ever so slowly, to wrap his fingers around her neck. It started off loose, almost like a caress, until his hand tightened, and Belle began to panic. "Rumple…" she whimpered. "Fight it!"

"I can't…" he sobbed. "Belle, I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry, I love you…"

"I love you, too," she gasped, fighting for air and slowly reached for her pocket. "This isn't your fault."

Zelena noticed Belle's hand, and moved to stop her before a sudden blast from the other side of the barrier distracted her. Emma was almost through, and Belle had her chance.

In her pocket she emptied the last of the pen's ink into her hand and almost slapped Rumple in her rush to smear it on his cheek.

Purple light spread across Rumple's form, and his eyes widened in surprise as he froze, his hand still uncomfortably tight around her neck.

Zelena turned back and screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" But purple light was beginning to infuse itself over her skin as well, and her movements became slowed. "What…what…"

"Look, Regina!" Belle called cheerfully just as Emma finally broke through the shield. "Apparently saliva creates a bit of a delayed reaction with squid ink!"

Rumple had just enough ability to move to loosen his fingers enough for Belle to break away, and Belle smiled at the look of utter love and admiration in his eyes.

Regina's mouth was agape, staring in shock at the two frozen sorcerers. Her words were spoken in unison by almost everyone present: "Oh…my…God…"

Belle rushed to Zelena, who was shaking in fury, and pried Rumple's dagger from her fingers.

She raised up the dagger, waving it in the witch's face. "Rumple will _never _be yours…never again!"

Along with a delayed reaction, Belle's idea must have also weakened the spell, and with a cry of outrage, Zelena vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Regina turned slowly to Belle in astonishment. "You found ink…and put it in your _mouth_?!"

Belle grimaced. "It tasted horrendous, too. I just wanted to be prepared for anything. Now…do you think you can…" she looked back at Rumple, who still held his hand in midair.

With a wave of her hand, Regina released Rumple from the spell, and he slumped in relief.

Belle was in his arms in a heartbeat, holding on for dear life. "Rumple…"

"My Belle," he whispered, wetting her hair with his tears. "My brave, brilliant Belle."

Belle pulled away, only slightly, tears in her eyes as well, to present him with his dagger. But Rumple only chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace, ignoring the blade for the moment.

"I hope this means you'll help us kill my dearest sister, now." Regina said, deliberately _not_ looking at the tearful reunion.

Rumple's eyes turned murderous, and Belle couldn't find it in her to mind. His arms tightened protectively around her.

"Oh, believe me, dearie, as soon as my strength is back, we _will _destroy her."

Regina smiled, and she almost looked happy that Rumple was okay. "In that case, please take your reunion elsewhere. We won't hear from Zelena again today and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't want to see where _this," _she gestured at the two of them. "is bound to go."

"Thank you, Regina," Belle said, smiling sincerely at the woman for the first time ever.

"Thank _you_," Regina said, giving her a look that could have been of respect. "Remind me neverto underestimate _you_ again, Bookworm.

The name, usually said with a snarky tone, was instead said with something like fondness and Belle grinned back. Since Rumple was weakened, Regina gave them a hand and transported them to his shop.

* * *

When they appeared, Rumple stumbled forward, only stopped from falling because Belle held him up. "Easy," she murmured, helping him to the cot in the backroom.

"I'll be fine in a moment, sweetheart," Rumple said tiredly. "It took all of my strength to even _try_ to fight the power of the dagger."

"I know," she said, covering him with a quilt. "Just rest. You're safe now," she quickly put his dagger into a cupboard, sealing it up while he wasn't looking. They could figure out what to do with it later.

Rumple looked up at her, all the love and adoration he had in him shining through his eyes. He reached up and ever-so-lightly brushed his fingers against her neck, wincing, and Belle knew that there must be a bruise there.

"Let me heal it," he rasped, fighting sleep.

"It's fine, Rumple, it doesn't hurt," it _did _hurt actually, her throat was on fire, but he didn't need to know that.

"You're lying," he said, narrowing his eyes. Of course he knew. "And I can't look at it."

Belle chuckled and shook her head, lovingly running her fingers through his hair. "If you close your eyes you won't see it. You're too weak right now."

But the pain in his eyes was too much to bear. He had been through _so much_, and was already going to be forced to live with the memory of trying to kill her, he didn't need the reminder. A look in a mirror showed that it was becoming quite an ugly bruise indeed.

She stood up, evading his grabbing hands, and went to the bookcase she had dedicated to spell books. She'd never tried to heal anything, but a simple bruise shouldn't be too hard, and if the pain in her throat remained then so be it. She felt his eyes on her as she located the right spell, closed her eyes, moved her lips as she silently said the words, and pressed her hand to her throat. When she removed it, she glanced at the mirror and saw that the bruise was gone, as was the pain.

She did her little victory dance and turned back to Rumple with a proud smile, feeling it fade at his somewhat appalled expression.

"How long have you been practicing magic?" he gasped.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious she shrugged, replacing the book on the shelf. "I'm not…not really. I promise I've never tried to do anything…dangerous. You taught me how to use potions yourself…and…well ever since I cast that spell to protect the town, I've done some more studying. I only wanted to be prepared. I swear I've only ever done little things, like opening the seals you made around the shop or…or…" she winced, not meeting his eyes. "Transporting a book to my side? I can only do it if I say the words from that book."

He held out his hand to her, and she went to his side immediately, curling up next to him on the small cot so that she was half-on top of him.

"I'm not angry," he said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Just impressed. Only _you _could teach _yourself _magic," he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "My little Belle has come quite a long way this year."

"I don't even remember this year," she said, burrowing against him.

"Hmm, you will. But I do ask that you let me help you. Even little spells can be dangerous if you make a mistake."

"Okay," Belle agreed easily. "I've taken care of your shop for you. I even collected rent."

She felt him laugh. "I never doubted you would take care of things, love. Regina was right, people would do well never to underestimate you."

"I love you," she whispered, trying and failing to hold back tears. "I thought I'd lost you forever, I _watched_ you sacrifice yourself and you were just _gone_. And then I find out you're alive only to learn that _she _had control of you. I missed you _so much_," she was crying in earnest now, body quaking in hiccupping sobs.

Rumple rolled over so that he could hold her even tighter, and she could feel the warmth of his tears on her head. "I missed you, my Belle. More than I can ever say. I love you so."

"Don't ever leave me again. You said _forever_."

"And forever you shall have, dearie," he said, his voice a rather weak impression of his former impish tone. "As…my wife?"

Belle pulled back, looking up at him with wide, shining eyes. "What?"

He untangled his left arm from around her, and in his palm was suddenly a small box. "I wanted…I wanted to give this to you…_before_. Luckily it made it through the reversal of one curse and the casting of another. You've dusted it in your shop, love."

Belle all but snatched the box out of his hand, allowing a quick smirk at the shop being referred to as "hers." She knew full well what was inside, because she _had _dusted it, also examined it and, yes, tried it on once. But she had no idea that it was meant to be hers. She'd assumed someone else would come looking for it eventually and she was going to be sad once it was gone.

The band of the ring looked to be woven from gold thread, and with a flutter of her heart she realized that it _was_. And perched on top was the most perfect diamond, not too big, just lovely and tasteful enough to look wonderful on her small hand. Surrounding the diamond was a cluster of sapphires the exact color of her eyes.

"Oh Rumple…" she sighed, feeling like her heart could explode from her chest.

"Is that a yes?" his lips quirked up in a smirk, though she could see the nervousness in his eyes.

Suddenly Belle launched herself at her Rumple, flipping him onto his back and wrapping every limb around him as best she could. She rained kisses across his face, neck and chest, everywhere she could reach without pulling back from him. "Like you even need to ask," she said between kisses.

Rumple laughed, trying to catch her for a proper kiss. "Did I tell you how sexy I found you when you were trying to rip that witch limb from limb?"

Belle growled. "Don't talk about her. If that woman comes anywhere near you again, I truly _will _rip her limb from limb."

Rumple finally pulled her fully against him so he could reach her lips. "My hero," he said, without even a hint of sarcasm.

"You know it, Rumplestiltskin."

Belle settled down against his chest, listening to his breathing evening out and anticipating a more "thorough" welcome when he was rested. As it was her body was thrumming so much that it was difficult to sleep, but she hadn't gotten much rest since waking up either, so it wasn't long before her eyes drifted shut.

The battle was won but the war was far from over, and even then it would be a long road for Belle and her future husband. He would need time to mourn his son, and deal with being enslaved by that terrible woman. It was bad enough that she'd _caged _him, but that afternoon she was given a disturbing insight to exactly how Zelena treated him.

But they'd made it this far, and soon they would be married. Zelena would soon regret ever leaving Oz, but for the moment, her Rumple was finally safe, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
